Potter Plus a Ginger
by StuckWithWords
Summary: Harry/Ron SLASH... but not too slashy, barely a T rating . This is an old story I found on my computer that I wrote a long time ago. Not to be taken as something I worked really hard on. It's ok, you can laugh, but please don't flame into oblivion! GOF


**A/N: I'm just putting this out there, *THIS ISN'T VERY GOOD*!**

**I found this in my old documents and laughed while reading it. This was my first fanfiction I have ever written, way back last July when Deathly Hallows p2 came out. **

**I remember I wrote it as a sort of parody of "creepy Harry Potter fanfictions", and then I realized I actually enjoyed writing/reading stories like these! Hahaha **

**So, again, this isn't one of my more seriously-written fics. I personally don't like the Harry/Ron pairing (then why did I write about it? To add more to the creepiness factor, I suppose xD), but please tell me your thoughts about it anyway! (but please no flaming)**

**Enjoy?**

Harry couldn't take it anymore.

Now that they had both discovered the truth, how could it be ignored? While Snape's back was turned, Harry quickly wrote and passed Ron a note reading: "we'll talk about it tonight."

Ron quickly read it, and looked at Harry with a look mixed with fear, excitement, and anxiousness (if that was possible). Through the rest of potions, Ron and Harry stole quick glances of each other several times.

-.-.-.-

9 o'clock, Gryffindor Tower:

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, were in the common room seated in comfy armchairs around a cozy fire. Several were playing very competitive and violent games of wizard chess.

Only Harry and Ron were in their dormitory on this rainy Saturday night. Neither of them spoke, until finally, Ron drew back the curtains of Harry's four poster bed with a determined look on his face. This changed, however, when he saw Harry.

Under the blankets, Harry was sitting up in bed, his bare chest exposed. When Harry saw Ron, he put down the Maruader's Map and smiled as though he was expecting him. "Hey." he said, shifting his position a little.

Ron closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. A light trickle of rain tapped on the windows. "Look," he started. "You know I'm not used to this- my brothers-"

But Harry got out from under his sheets (Ron noticed he was wearing just his PJ pants), crawled on the bed over to Ron, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know" he said sympathetically. "I went through this too, last summer, at the Dursley's. I was so confused and I didn't know if what I was feeling was right." he moved over and motioned for Ron to sit down to the right of him. Ron hesitated for a moment, and then sat.

"And if it doesn't feel right to you," Harry continued, "its fine. Really."

He smiled again, that same smile that gave Ron butterflies whenever he saw it. He couldn't take his eyes off Harry; he never could. With that restless dark hair, shining green eyes, chiseled, muscular body... ever more, they'd always seem to understand each other too perfectly. Sometimes Ron felt like they shared a connection, something electrifying and unnatural.

All these thoughts whizzed through his head as he sat on the bed next to Harry. At this point Harry was looking at Ron, but was looking much deeper than just into his eyes.

"You know what?" Ron asked, realization washing over him suddenly. "I-I get it now, I'm not questioning it any longer!" he stood up facing Harry, a broad grin filling his face. Harry kneeled on the bed, sitting up in front of him so they were seeing each other eye to eye.

**"Harry," Ron said with happiness sparkling in his eyes, "I love you." **

As response to this, Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and kissed him.

A feeling neither of them had ever experienced rushed through their bodies, neither daring to part their lips. At last, they needed to catch their breath. No words were exchanged: Ron pushed Harry onto the bed and climbed on top of him, and never stopped kissing. As they did this, they both felt their erections grind against each other, which was more of a turn on than anything else.

After a minute or so of this, Ron felt Harry gently push him off. He was confused and slightly hurt for a moment, then chuckled as Harry began to undo the buttons on his, Ron's, nightshirt. Instinctively, without thought, Harry also slipped down Ron's scarlet plaid pajama pants along with his own.

-.-.-.-

It must've been twenty minutes of complete bliss to Harry when they both heard Seamus and Dean walking up the spiral steps, complaining about the earlier Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"I know!" Seamus was saying. "Madam Hooch didn't even-! Uhhh..."

He stopped in midsentence as Ron quickly slipped out from behind Harry's bed curtains. Harry rushed out from the curtains after him.

"Hey guys!" Harry said cheerfully and slightly out of breath. "I couldn't _believe_ Madam Hooch today! That Slytherin beater was obviously... trying... to..." he trailed off, seeing that both Dean and Seamus were looking from his bed, to him, to Ron who was hastily buttoning up his shirt.

"Is everything okay in here?" Dean asked slowly and suspiciously. There was a pause of complete silence in the room; thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance.

Harry panicked. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible, however much his voice broke.

Seamus and Dean looked at each other through a sideways glance. "Nothing..." said Seamus as he backed away from Harry and Ron.

"See you guys tomorrow."

"'Night." said Ron and Harry together.

As Harry smoothed out his blankets and climbed into bed, he wondered what Seamus might tell people tomorrow. He also thought about Hermione ... Cho ...

"Crap" he muttered, taking off his glasses and putting them on his bedside table. Harry barely had any more time to fret, though, before he fell into a surprisingly deep and Ron-filled sleep.


End file.
